sgtngfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter Eleven: "A Final Plea"
Anne-Laure Berge - December 4, 2012 01:52 AM (GMT) ON SGC "I'm intimidating you, is that it?" Anne-Laure replied, cocking her head to the side with a smirk. The French pathfinder really did have a streak about her, and she was glad when people kept up and didn't get offended. One benefit of her demotion, as it were, was that the rank did not get in the way of joking with the troops. "As for the SCAR, I have yet to decide. I'm not entirely sure that's what I want to go with, either. Probably would go with the five-five-six version. I may also try my hand with the G36. I just need something a bit more...modular." Anne-Laure set up at her stall, rocking in a magazine into it's slot in the FAMAS' stock. "This red dot is about all the more I can do with this thing. If you have any ideas, I'm all ears." "So, do you want in on our friendly wager, sir?" Anne-Laure asked West as she reached under the carrying handle and pulled back on the charging handle. OFF Tag Freese West Stephanie McMillan - December 4, 2012 03:15 AM (GMT) ON Caves Now Stephanie had every right to be afraid. Whatever had taken hold of their compatriot, it was now a good possibility they'd be killed by the same. It was just wrong, and no one would be the wiser to this until it was far too late. Part of her wanted to rush him, but because they had to wear HAZMAT suits, she didn't have protection to stop a 9mm bullet, much less a whole torrent of them. But, if there was any possibility... "For god's sake, Lieutenant, why are you doing this?! We ARE the SG teams! I don't know what's controlling you, but you can't let it win! How do you think General Mjolnir is going to react when he learns that not only did you kill off four teams, but also his own wife?! You'll be lucky if you spend the rest of your life in Fort Levenworth, and that's if the legal system doesn't make exceptions for mind control!" Stephanie pleaded. "If you don't fight this, you're sealing your own fate, and no one will be able to testify to your defense. The brass will shush it all up by, in the worst turn of events and irony, labeling YOU as the traitor, and you'll either rot in prison, or be put to death. The UCMJ is pretty clear about treason, and there's not a chance in hell you'll find a lawyer able to defend you under the pretense of being under the influence of an alien device. I studied law for four years, and I'm CIA, I know how this works." Stephanie continued, sprinkling bluffs in with truths, but not by much, as far as she believed, feeling that if anything, Coburn WOULD be used as a scapegoat by the US Military to save face. "Whatever's controlling you, whatever's telling you this is a good idea, it's LYING to you. It is going to get you killed, and you will die known as a traitor and a murderer, a man who gunned down his friends and teammates for no reason. Is THAT how you want to be remembered? Like a war criminal?" OFF Audie Mjolnir - December 5, 2012 03:20 AM (GMT) ON Caves Audie took a different tact, playing more the 'good cop'. "Mr. Coburn, like Stephanie said, we are SG1...I'm Audie...remember? I'm Asid's wife, if you don't believe us, just ask us some questions, one only the team would know." Her head was aching, but she pushed that aside. Of course, the pain was inconsequential if they ended up dead! OFF Jason Freese - December 9, 2012 08:16 PM (GMT) -ON- SGC "Hell yeah Sarn't, you're a scary shot." He laughed lifting up the HK 417 and looking down the ACOG for a second. He worked the dial, giving the sight a slight turn to lower it just a notch. A good thing thing he noticed that before the shooting started. That would've been a lame excuse, the thought made him smirk as he slung the weapon over his shoulder and walked. "Hm, so the SCAR-L. Its a mobile weapon, still a strong shot too. More stopping power than the M4 that's for sure. And it's quite modular. The G36...ugh I would suggest the C or K. Other models are...clumsy to hold. Maybe that's just me. Or you could even just go for the ACR, I mean that one's pretty damn solid. But is there something specific your looking for in terms of handling or ease of use?" He mauled over the thought of the weapons he knew how to use and what would best suit depending on how Anne-Lauren answered. He glanced over toward West when she addressed him again. It seemed he was game, or maybe he would just shoot around. Maybe I should've went with the reflex sight. -OFF- Charles Coburn - December 11, 2012 01:29 PM (GMT) -ON- Charles now confused a lot, stumbled back. Reholstering his weapon he started talking to himself. "What if this is true" ... "No they are lying to save themselves" ... "But they look familiar" ... "Of course they would to manipulate you" ... "They know all the information" ... After a moment of silence and some electrocutes caused by the nanites Charles fell to the ground. Releasing his knife and mp5 while getting severe electrocutes he throw them between Audie and Steph. He barely spoke to them "I.. Donno how much... can hold these... just... release yourselves... and intar me... a lot." -OFF- Asid Mjolnir - December 11, 2012 06:32 PM (GMT) On: Alexandrous frowned down at the clock, his fingers rapping steadily on his mug. He paused, leaning back in the massive chair belonging to the regular occupant of the office, nearly dwarfed in it. As he began to thumb through files on the generals desk, ones he'd put there, he came to a decision. Mashing down the intercom button, he spoke into the microphone. =^= Jason Freese, Anne-Laure Berge, Robert West, and Zeke Anderson, please report to the General's office. =^= He said, before letting go, and clearing his throat. Off: Tags Anne-Laure Berge - December 11, 2012 08:12 PM (GMT) ON :=^= Jason Freese, Anne-Laure Berge, Robert West, and Zeke Anderson,please report to the General's office. =^= Anne-Laure was about to respond before the loudspeaker spoke up, and she looked up from her FAMAS, and flicked the safety switch back into place, before removing the magazine and cleared the chamber. "You two haven't even gone out into the field yet and you're all ready being hauled into the boss' office?" Anne-Laure joked, "Don't know any Anderson off the top...wait...no, I do. Merde, what the hell would they want with us and the QRF commander? Alright, game face time, turn 'em in, and let's go." Anne-Laure returned her FAMAS, and led the way straight to the General's office, to find someone else sitting at his desk, but she snapped to attention before the desk as a professional soldier did. "Sir, Sergeant Berge, with Captain West and Corporal Freese, reporting." Anne-Laure said. Robert West - December 11, 2012 10:00 PM (GMT) -ON- "Well that's interesting, i haven't even been here for a day." Robert said as he heard the announcement on the intercom. He handed the M4 back to the quartermaster and followed Anne-Laure since he didn't know the way to the General's office. As he followed her into the office he saw a man who was clearly not General Mjolnir sitting in behind the desk. As Anne-Laure introduced them Robert took position beside the door and waited to hear the reason he was called to the office. -OFF- Jason Freese - December 11, 2012 10:22 PM (GMT) -ON- "Damn, I didn't know she was the General's daughter...i'm so screwed." He flicked the safety back on, released the mag and cleared the round he had cocked in place. "Just when things were about to get good." He sighed returning the HK417 to his kit. Keeping his mk 23 and combat knofe in place as he pulled his gloves off and followed behind the Sergeant. He felt a tad standoff-ish. Not entirely sure why he was being called by the General. Lord knows he had a few...kinks to work out. And considering how his career in the SGC was just getting started really that wasn't entirely a good thing. Though the idea did bring a cocky smirk to his face. He walked into the office spotting an officder, but not who he was expecting. Jason cocked an eyebrow before following Anne-Laure's example and shifting into a crips salute. Despite their rough appearance and attitudes SFOD were generally model soldiers. Same could easily be said by DevGru and all their boys as well. Of course there were those wild few, where Jason fit in. It was odd not having Blue around to keep the young man out of trouble. He looked forward, using catching glimpses of his surroundings. This was odd, the guy obviously wasn't a general unless someone got replaced and the details weren't all hammered out. And if that were the case wouldn't someone have at least given the guy a few stars or somethin'? -OFF- Asid Mjolnir - December 12, 2012 07:33 AM (GMT) On: Alexandrous stood, nodding at West and Berge, before his eyes flicked over Jason, and he had to hold back a grin. "Corporal, I'm not military, I'm here holding down the fort for the General while he's away, momentarily. Regardless." He glanced around the room. "Alright, now that we're all here, we have four- well, two complete ones, and two that're understrength and got thrown together to serve as an ad hoc team, that are now overdue. Considering the importance and nature of their objective, it is not impossible that something occurred. Alexandrous looked around the room, frowning at the display cases Asid had installed. "You'll need gear rated to deal with nanites. And stun-weapons in case the other teams were... well, infected. I know, for some of you, this is your first day, and I apologize. And for some of you, these are friends, co-workers, and/or future teammates." Off: Tags Anne-Laure Berge - December 12, 2012 07:47 AM (GMT) ON Anne-Laure nodded slowly, all trace of her kidding around now aside and was back to being a professional soldier. "I am technically barred from frontline service, but this is a dire situation, and I'm sure that so long as it were made clear that we had people in need of assistance, and I was closest, with the others here, to respond, my hearing board will understand. Even if they do not, I'm still going unless you order me otherwise." Anne-Laure said, "I have plenty of off-world experience, and Corporal Freese has demonstrated a number of capabilities while he was undergoing training under my oversight. I cannot speak on Captain West, but I do believe that this team will work." Anne-Laure said, for both Anderson and Alexandrous. "If there are no objections, I'm willing and able. Just need to know what exactly we can expect and...what would be anti-nanite rated...I have to confess I don't know that one." Anne-Laure said. OFF Stephanie McMillan - December 12, 2012 08:01 AM (GMT) ON Caves "...thank you." Stephanie said, and without another thought, grabbed the knife and quickly cut free of her restraints, but as she grabbed the MP-5, she realized it lacked the glow of Intar rounds after Coburn had swapped ammo. "Oh hell..." Stephanie said as she already removed the magazine and worked the bolt lever up into the open position, ejecting the round in the chamber and holding the chamber open. She then looked around, and saw their things near the mouth of the cave. She dropped the magazine and ran straight for the gear, spotting her ACR, which still was loaded with Intars. Still moving quickly out of fear, she dropped the MP-5, and grabbed the ACR, thumbing the selector switch to full-auto and shouldered it as Coburn started to get back. Without hesitation, she dropped the red dot sight of her MARS sight onto Coburn's form, and began firing tight two-round bursts repeatedly into him until he stopped moving, which had emptied the magazine. Stephanie's left index finger left the trigger guard, tapping the magazine release and dropped the empty polymer PMAG to the cave floor while her right hand left the foregrip and slapped in a new magazine of Intar rounds, and then grabbed the charging handle, yanking it back and letting it slam home. Stephanie stepped carefully towards Coburn's body, and then took his sidearm and checked his pulse. Satisfied, she slung her rifle and grabbed her knife from her pack, and began cutting the others free. "Okay, so, uh, we just have to fix the gate, right?" Stephanie asked. OFF Jason Freese - December 12, 2012 08:16 AM (GMT) -ON- SGC Jason smirked as he lowered his arm, giving a slight shrug. "I've had to salute a Major in a bathrobe sir...I'm not going to take any chances. For all I know you could be some Admiral or something." He rubbed the back of his neck idle as he listened. The guy was unknown so Jason would play it safe. He stood at east, holding his hands behind his back as he watched the man. His attention slowly shifted toward Anne-Laure as she spoke. Her assessment of him, well he learned not to be too modest but it wasn't his place to say much of anything. Where he knew he had made quite a few mistakes he wouldn't say he wasn't capable. If anything part of him even felt overqualified. But this was that smart moment where he held his tongue. Plus he was well aware of his own failures. This would be the best way for him to make up for his mistakes. The Sarn't had a good point, he didn't exactly know what to expect from this mission. It felt like an SAR with a hint of target suppression. "So we're going in to get answers, under the possibility that members of the other Teams have possibly been infected. Christ these seems a tad familiar. What about hostiles, is there anything definite or are we the answer?" His tone was a little dead pan but these were things he truly wanted to know. -OFF- Anthony Lowrey - December 12, 2012 01:10 PM (GMT) ON -Lt Col Zeke Anderson- He had been in the room since before the rest had entered, stood in the dark corner which was near enough impossible to notice with peripheral vision. Once the US Army Corporal had spoken up, he emerged from the shadows. "We are the answer, Corporal." Letting a nod off to Alexandrous, he shut his mouth again. Ever since the attack on the Cheyenne Mountain Complex, Zeke hadn't been the same. None of the missions away with SG-1, SG-14 or the Marine QRB had effected him the same as that. He was single, had nearly no friends, and was generally known as the badass of the base, definitely one of the more ruthless commanders in the SGC. He had seen men die in combat. Recon Marines were used to it, let alone ones assigned to MARSOC. Plenty of good men had died along side him, and under his command as a Lieutenant. Hell, he had been at Stargate Command since he was a Lieutenant. SG-1 had seen him under many officers: Major General Jeff Chan. Betrayed his country, his allegiance, now dead. Major Nick Anderson. Dead. Lieutenant Colonel Robert Thomson. Dead. Lieeutenant Colonel Emily Jones. God knows. Officers kept dying. Since assignment to Marine Special Operations Command, it didn't really affect him. Thats life. People die. There was one death that really hit him though. One Major. One friend... Donald Malarkey. He was a Major under Mjolnir in SG-3 before he was busted for some bull excuse, demoted and removed from the team. Before you knew it, he turned to alcohol. Why didn't you spot it, Zeke? You could of helped him. He wouldn't be dead right now if you got him back into the team. He could have been off world. But you... you let a friend DIE. Nowadays, he just didn't get attached to anyone, hence why he is single. Attachment leads to friendship or love. Both of which end in pain, or death. Miseries a bitch. OFF Asid Mjolnir - December 12, 2012 11:11 PM (GMT) On: "Sergeant-" Alexandrous glanced at Anne-Laure. "I'm going to take a leaf out of General Mjolnir's playbook, and pretend I never heard that." He said, giving her a crooked smile. "Nor, since I haven't even looked at many bios, do I recall reading that. So, we'll just say it never occurred, shall we?" His eyes flicked back to Jason, as before he nodded. "I understand, but if I were an admiral, I think you would've heard about it. No, General Mjolnir is, for the foreseeable future, away." He opened his mouth to say more, when Anderson beat him to it. Closing his mouth, he waited, watching Jason and Anderson. "Yes, you are the answer. Ideally, there shouldn't be anyone but the team there, but be prepared for anything. There were two special forces teams, one slightly under strength, assigned to the unit." He said, wryly. "One of which is your future squad, and, as I remember General Mjolnir putting it, 'the SGC's answer to all of life's problems that can be solved militarily. And a few that can't'." He said, wryly. "Although General Mjolnir was biased, he commanded the team for several years. Are there any more questions?" A Final Plea A Final Plea